For many years, industry has been concerned with designing materials such as adhesives, baffle materials, structural materials or the like, which exhibit desired characteristics. As examples, the transportation industry and, particularly, the automotive industry has been concerned with designing expandable materials that exhibit characteristics such as low weight, good adhesion, sound absorption, sound damping, relatively high levels of expansion, homogeneous expansion, consistent or predictable expansion or other desired characteristics. Design of such materials with two or more of these characteristics can present difficulties however. For example, it can be difficult to provide an expandable material that exhibits a relatively high level of expansion without sacrificing characteristics such as adhesion, homogeneity of expansion or the like. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide an expandable material that exhibits at least one desired characteristic without significantly sacrificing the presence of at least one other desired characteristic.